Meet me in Saint Louis
by Dr. Lauryl
Summary: Three Mutants are detected in Saint Louis and some of the kids go down to recruit them. The three girls, however, are a little more than they seem. 3OCs. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own X-m:E. Also don't own my friends, but you know how that goes.

Prologue:

Lauryl Foca was at her computer, writing her English essay. She hated the class, but she knew that if she didn't finish this paper, her grade would go down. Suddenly, as the teenager wrote the word _fire_, (she meant to write _fine_) she experienced a cold shiver. An image of fire flashed before her eyes, and she shuddered involuntarily. She knew that feeling. She knew that image flash. She knew that she needed to run. Lauryl stood up so quickly her chair fell over, but she paid it no heed. She needed to _run_. Neglecting to grab her jacket, Lauryl ignored her mother's worried comment and rushed out into the street. Mrs. Foca watched as the door slammed behind her daughter. After a moment of debating, she stood up to follow her daughter, concerned about the girl's outburst. Lauryl had these strange reactions as of late, and Mrs. Foca wondered about them. Exiting the house, she walked briskly after her daughter, barely keeping her within eyesight, as her daughter was running. She followed as Lauryl ran up the one way street and then to where the crosswalk across Grand Turn, a busy street, was. Mrs. Foca continued to trail Lauryl as the girl ran into the neighborhood across Grand Turn and down the street. Mrs. Foca had to pick up her pace to follow her daughter, but when her daughter started to slow down, the mother found out all the chasing was for a valid reason. Lauryl ran frantically up to a familiar house: one of her best friend's, Liralyn Kago's. 

As Lauryl approached Liralyn's house, she could already smell the smoke. She banged frantically on the door, hoping to wake somebody- anybody- up. She tried opening the door, but the stupid old-time handle locked automatically when it was shut all the way. The only thing she could hope to do was yell, scream and bang the Hell out of the door. Finally, Lauryl heard somebody coming down the steps in a hurry. Lauryl could see the orange glow of the fire start to engulf what she knew too well to be the bathroom. Liralyn's bedroom was adjacent to that bathroom and Lauryl started to get really anxious. Finally, someone opened the door. The escapees were Liralyn's parents, but Liralyn wasn't down yet. After coming out and finding that their daughter and son, Liralyn's brother, Enrique, were not out yet, Mrs. Kago tried to go back inside. Her husband and Lauryl's mother (whom Lauryl didn't even notice until Mrs. Kago's outbreak) held her back.

Inside the burning house, Liralyn was looking for her brother. Their rooms weren't far apart from each other, but the heat was so intense that Liralyn couldn't go into the hallway. Finally, she gave up. She could hear Enrique yelling from the other room and it was too much for a sister to bear. Suddenly, Liralyn came up with an idea. The roof of her garage was right below her window, and from there she could get to her brother's room. She rushed over to the window and opened it, the cool night air doing little to console the uncontrollable heat. Liralyn hurried to brother's window and banged on it so it would open. From down below she could hear her mother sobbing, but she knew she wouldn't be able to see her. Enrique came to the window and opened it up, letting his sister in. Just as Liralyn made it into the room, glass shattered below in the living room and she knew the fire had spread…there was no way out. Taking a deep breath, Liralyn looked at her brother, whose eyes were red either from the smoke or from crying. Deciding she needed to take action to live, Liralyn kicked at her brother's door. She could hear the wails of sirens, but she knew she and her brother wouldn't last long enough if she didn't move. As the fire-eaten wood came tumbling down, a burst of flame entered the room, knocking the siblings to the ground. Liralyn put her hand in front of her as a reflex, and suddenly it felt very cool and calm. She heard loud fizzing noises, and the temperature cooled off a bit, so the girl looked up and saw the fire had disappeared. Picking up Enrique and piggybacking him down the stairs, Liralyn was confused about the phenomena. She had to be careful where she placed her feet, because the stairs were mostly fire-eaten, but all of the fire had mysterious been put out. She assumed the firemen got there just in time, though she didn't see any. Liralyn wobbled to the open door, out onto the grass, and then she fell down, unconscious.


	2. Departure

A/N: Hey all! Just a little shout out! I know I should be working on my other fic (please don't hurt me!) but I really liked the idea for this one. I'll try to get the chapters out relatively quickly, but no promises. Please review, it'll help me get through this nasty STL winter. Oh, and as a side note, the sources I have say Scott is from St. Louis, so I'm going with that. Lauryl, Pix and Liralyn are my characters (as you've figured out, and I honestly just like the name Lauryl…my sn and this character are mostly unrelated) and everything else belongs to its respectful owners. Peace out!

"KURT!!!!" The temporary silence was broken in the Charles Xavier institute as a girl, who happened to share the name of a feline, chased after a certain blue German. The demon-like teenager was on the run *bamf*-ing on random objects (like the chandelier) while Kitty ran after him viciously. At one point, Kurt teleported onto Logan's head, but he got off as super-sharp claws narrowly missed his fur.

"Kurt! Come on! Give that back to me!" Kitty called out. Kurt, getting cocky, waved a disk above his head. Kitty took this moment of weakness to phase through the coffee table (and through Kurt's hand) to grab the sought disk. Kurt didn't like that.

"Aw, come on, Keety! I vas jist joking, okay?" Kurt attempted. Kitty just turned her back. "Keety! Please forgive me. I did not zink you vould take it so seriously! Lighten up!" Kurt, however, was answered with a 'hmph!' from the girl. The blue teen was about to attempt another salvaging sentence, but he was interrupted as Professor Xavier entered the room. 

"Kurt. Kitty. Meet in the conference room as soon as possible," he said, then he turned around and left the entryway. 

"Already zere!" Kurt said as he grabbed Kitty's arm and *bamf*-ed into the conference room. As soon as Kitty got into the other room, she put as much distance between herself and Kurt as possible. The professor entered the conference room soon after, followed by Ororo, Logan, Scott, Rogue, Evan and Jean. The professor was the last to enter, taking a moment to get situated. 

"Everyone, Cerebro has picked up three new mutant signals in the same general area. Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Rogue, I'm sending you as our representatives. I cannot attend; I have other matters. I do, however, believe you all capable and mature enough to talk to these mutants."

"But Professor, vy can't I go? I vould like to attend as vell," Kurt said, crestfallen.

"Well, Kurt, if you really want to go, I may be able to clear it with the school board, but I'll need to see your report card first." In the blink of an eye, Kurt was gone and back, holding his report card.

"Here you go Professor!" Kurt handed the professor his report card which was riddled with A's and one B. "About zat B, Professor, it's in French and that being my zird language and all…" The Professor looked up at Kurt. 

"I know you'll raise that grade, Kurt. You may go as well." As soon as the professor said those words, Kurt did a little victory dance. Evan stepped forward.

"What about me?" Evan said.

"Evan," Ororo started. "We need to discuss your grades."

"Aw man, Auntie O, please?"

"No, Evan, you can't afford to miss any school. End of discussion." Evan looked like a hurt puppy as he sulked away. After an awkward silence Scott spoke up.

"So, Professor, where are these detections?"

"The Midwest United States. St. Louis, Missouri, to be exact." Professor Xavier smiled a little as Scott's eyebrows lifted, his eyes presumably widening.

"Seriously? I haven't been there *forever*! This is gonna be great!"

"When do we take off?" Kitty asked.

"First thing in the morning. Your plane leaves at 9:30, so you'd better start packing," Ororo said.

"How long are we going for?" Jean inquired, obviously calculating how many outfits to pack.

"If you can't persuade them within three days, come home. Saturday, Sunday, and Monday is all we can afford to have you miss. That's two days of training and one day of school. Now hurry up and pack. There'll be little time in the morning." With that, the professor released them from the room and sent them up to pack. Everyone except Evan, that is. He was sent to his room to study. His weekend consisted of studying and training with the other kids. 

Upstairs, Rogue and Kitty were packing. 

"So where exactly are we gonna stay while we're there," Rogue asked while packing her favorite black pants.

"I have no idea, but this is gonna be way cool!" The excited chatter continued between the involved mutants all evening and into the night.

Bright and early, six thirty to be precise, Rogue's alarm clock went off. Too bright and too early in Rogue's opinion. She rolled over and put her pillow over her eyes just as Kitty walked in and flipped the light switch on.

"Kitty, turn the light off," she said. Or she would've liked to say. It came more as "Kitty mphmph-offffffff!" She proceeded to throw the pillow in her all-too-cheery roommate's direction. Kitty, of course, phased through it, and the pillow went into the hallway, knocking Scott in the face.

"Watch it!" he said, automatically putting a protective hand over his glasses.

"Cool it, Scott. And take a shower! You smell!" Kitty said back to him.

"I would, but the almighty Blue Fuzzy One got the shower before me and the drain's clogged. Now I have to use the downstairs shower. Thanks for asking, though." Before Kitty could respond, Scott stormed downstairs.

"That guy is _definitely _not a morning person!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yeah, and neither am I. Please, just go away. Why do we have to get up so early anyway?" Rogue managed to say.

"Because, you big silly, we have to be at the airport by 8, and it's a half-an-hour drive, so that leaves an hour for the three girls, us, and the two boys to get ready. I already took my shower and Jean's in there right now, so that leaves you. Oh, and as a suggestion, please don't put on all of your jewelry. It's a real headache and I hate metal detectors."

"Yeah, whatever," the unmade-up Goth said as she rolled out of bed.

"Hey, it's 6:40, you better get a move on it," Kitty urged her roommate. Rogue said something in reply, but Kitty tuned on the hairdryer so she couldn't hear the comment.

Seven-thirty rolled around and the kids who were traveling gathered their stuff in the front hall. They said their brief good-byes then left. The trip to the airport was fairly uneventful (Scott got into an argument with the security officer about his glasses) and the transition to the hotel (in a place called Union Station) was also not significant. The girls (well, Kitty and Jean) got very excited when they found out the place they were staying in doubled as a mall! Rogue slept in while Jean and Kitty scoped out good places to shop. They stopped by a cute little place that made fudge and decided to bring some back for their "sleepy-head" roommate, as Kitty put it.

The boys were also perusing the shops and stopped in front a particularly red store. 

"Vat is dis about?" Kurt asked, staring at the sign.

"It's the Cardinal's store. When I was younger I sometimes got to go games. My foster family would want to treat me so they would buy bleacher seats and we'd go to the game. It was incredible, just going to the stadium and seeing all the fans. Once I even got to go to a playoff game," Scott explained, getting somewhat lost in the moment.

"I vish I could've gone to a baseball game, but appearances tend to keep one from going out." Scott looked at his friend and smiled, and the two continued their browsing.

*******

Lauryl woke up in a cold sweat. She threw her blankets off and searched around her cluttered floor to find her journal. Success! Lauryl opened the book to a fresh entry.

~_March 15, 2003~_

I had another weird vision last night. I woke up this morning in a cold sweat and I remember it perfectly. I got on a giant bird and we flew away, but I wasn't alone. There were some other people there, but I couldn't see them, I just know that they were familiar. In any event, I know the vision means I'm leaving, and sooner rather than later. Perhaps even today. I should start packing. Lauryl closed her eyes for a moment and she didn't even realize her hand was writing. When she looked down, she was surprised to find an _X. _She stared at the mark for a moment then closed the book harshly.


	3. Introductions

A/N: Hey! Is anyone else as mad at the WB as I am? Geez, they really do know how to manipulate people! Well, here's the next chapter! I worked really hard on it, so please review! Normal disclaimer and such! Oh, and about the conversation between Lauryl and her mother…Try to ignore your own relationship with your mom and think that it's more of a buddy-buddy thing. Like Rory and Lorelei for you Gilmore Girl fans. Well, that's it, so for now, peace, love and macaroni!

Chapter 2

After a fun-filled morning of browsing (and sleeping, for one unenthusiastic member), the crew gathered up together and went out to the two rental cars. The drive to the suburbs took around 40 minutes, and before the X-Men realized it, they were going down a small, one-way street to find the prospective recruit.

The hours flew by too quickly for Lauryl. She was in the midst of packing for something she didn't even know for sure. She could only trust herself, and what she felt was urgency. She had thus far managed to fit all of her necessary clothes and toiletries into one suitcase and now she was working on her favorite personal items and, most important of all, her laptop. As the girl was putting her extensive manga collection in the second suitcase, her mother came upstairs. Mrs. Foca open the already cracked door to see her daughter packing madly. She flung the door open all the way.

"Honey! What are you doing?!"

"Mom, calm down. I have something I need to explain to you," Lauryl said, turning away from her packing. "I'm leaving soon. It's nothing you've done, it's nothing I've done, but it just needs to happen. Don't ask me how I know; I couldn't give you a reasonable explanation if I tried. All I know is that I'm leaving, but I'm going to a good place, somewhere where things will be made clearer. Just know that I love you with all my heart and even though I'm going on a trip, it doesn't mean I won't ever see you again."

Mrs. Foca was stunned. She stared at her daughter as if she were seeing someone new. Lauryl had a new look of determination and…and wisdom. Once Mrs. Foca regained her composure, she went to sit with her daughter on the bed.

"Sweetie, I don't doubt what you feel. You're extraordinary, I've felt that since before you were born. I just want to do what's right for you, and if that's trusting your intuition, I will not interfere. I won't lie to you – that's not our way – I'm scared. You're my girl and I want to know everything that happens in your life. I can't, though, and this is the ultimate trial. I've always known you'd have to leave me physically sometime, but I was hoping later rather than sooner. Well, things are funny sometimes and that's life. I will, however, be screening these people who you'll be travelling with." Mrs. Foca leaned over and kissed her daughter on the top of her head. Lauryl was startled. She didn't expect her mother to respond in such a…positive fashion. Her mother was trusting, but Lauryl started to wonder if this was too trusting. As she hugged her mother, Lauryl thought about how different she and her mother were. They treated each other with complete honesty and respect ever since Lauryl knew her mom could tell when she was lying (it wasn't that obvious, either!). The lack of resistance actually scared her. What was she supposed to do now that she had no obstacles to get over.

"Oh, and one more thing," her mother said. "Even though I'm trusting you with the Great Unknown, I won't help you pack." Lauryl smiled up at her mother. Letting her go but not aiding her directly. The teenager was suddenly sad she had to leave her mother at all. She pulled her mother's forehead so that it touched hers.

"Love ya, mom."

"Love ya, Laur."

"This neighborhood is so cute! Every house has an adorable little porch and everything! I always wanted to live in a place like this!" Kitty squealed. Jean just looked at the fifteen-year-old.

"I hope the boys know which house it is. It took them long enough to find the place."

"I still can't believe you let them lead," Rogue said, looking up from her book.

"Well, this looks like the place," Jean stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Rogue remarked snidely. Jean's dirty look went unnoticed.

Lauryl looked out the window when she heard some car doors slam. She turned to her mother who was still on the bed.

"They're here," she informed her mother. "I'll answer the door when they ring the bell." She waited nervously as she heard people talking. Then came the sound of several feet stomping on the porch. Finally, the doorbell pierced the deafening silence. Lauryl walked down the stairs and opened the door to five teenagers. Lauryl almost laughed out loud: she didn't expect her recruiters to be kids. The boy standing in front had red Oakley-like sunglasses, next to him was a red-headed girl, and behind them were two brown-haired girls (with slight variations to their hair and clothing styles) and a black-haired boy.

"May I help you?" she asked politely, as any unsuspecting door opener would ask of strangers.

"Hi, my name is Scott Summers," the lead boy said. "Are you Lauryl Foca?"

"Yes. Would you all like to come in?" Scott seemed to be taken aback. After a moment, he responded.

"Uh…yes, if you wouldn't mind."

"I'm the one who invited you," Lauryl replied.

"Right." Once everyone came in and got settled in the living room, Scott started talking again.

"Are your parents home?" he asked.

"Yes, my mom's upstairs. Would you like me to get her?"

"That would be nice," the red-headed girl said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch all of your names. Let's start with you," Lauryl said, pointing to the speaker.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Jean Grey."

"Kitty Pryde," said the brown-haired, pony-tailed girl.

"Kurt Wagner," (it was more of a Kurt Vaugner).

"Rogue." The last girl, the one with the white stripes, said her name with such finality that Lauryl didn't search for a last name. She got up and went to fetch her mother. When the two returned, Scott started to speak again.

"We're here from a school in New York. Mrs. Foca, we believe your daughter is a special student-" he was cut off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Scott, but we know why you're here. You're a mutant, I'm a mutant, everyone in this room, save my mother, is a mutant. What I need to hear from you is not what, but _why _I need to go with you. How am I supposed to know you're the good guys?" Once again, Scott was taken aback by Lauryl's abruptness. If there was one thing he wasn't trained for it was this (well, along with every other thing involving girls).

"How did you…"

"…know that? Hello, I'm a mutant too. Only what you don't know is my power. How silly of you guys to come recruit someone when you don't even know her power! I'm psychic, as in I can tell the future…well, not all of it. It comes in waves and visions. So, I have all of my bags packed, but you need to tell me that you're the good guys in a complete, compelling argument. What'dya got?"

"Well…um…" Scott mumbled. Jean cut him off.

"Before you say anything stupid, Scott, let me try. Our institute is vast and versatile. When you come, we only ask you try it out for two weeks and after that, you're free to come home, no strings attached. If you decide to stay, however, you will learn about your power at lengths that you never dreamed possible. One of our philosophies is that everyone is always growing and learning about herself and her environment. No power is ever fully understood, but at our school you will learn how to control-or in your case interpret- your power to its full extent. Professor Xavier, the leader of our school, is a kind and wonderful man who is always willing to understand and help. He's a pacifist and he will never be the first to use force. We all believe that our powers should only be for protecting and good. It is true that every mutant encounters prejudice, but we handle it differently than our opponents. They believe that people's opinions will never change, while we at the school believe that with kindness and careful instruction people will one day accept us." It was everything Lauryl had not to laugh at Jean's seriousness. Jean was having a "moment" and Lauryl leaned over to Kitty to ask:

"Is she always like this?"

"Yes," came the whispered reply. Lauryl sat back up.

"Well, you've certainly convinced me on the ethical level, but what about everyday education? And how fun is this place really?"

"Well, we go to a public school. It's a nice school with all kinds of classes and a good sports program, and on the weekends we get to train! That's fun because you get to exercise your powers and work together," Kitty said enthusiastically.

"The towns okay, too," Rogue said. "It has a nice movie theatre and the best music store outside of NYC."

"Oh, and a great mall!" Kitty added. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"And if I don't like it I can come home in two weeks?" Lauryl reaffirmed.

"Right," Kurt said.

"Okay then! I'll go grab my suitcase!"


End file.
